Various organic pigments have been utilized as charge generation layers in reusable photoconductor elements, and these elements have exhibited good sensitivity and stability to ambient conditions. However, these elements tend to suffer from the disadvantage that they lack sensitivity in the near infrared region and also perform poorly in high-speed applications, such as LED/laser exposure sources used in electronic printers.
Cyanine dyes are known to display sensitivity in the near-infrared region. Various efforts have been made to improve the spectral sensitivity of such dyes in the near infrared region. For example, photoconductive compositions of mixtures of cyanine dyes and perylene pigments appear to be taught by the following patent publications: Jap. 61292158-A, Jap. 60260052-A, and Jap. 54104835.